Our Last GoodBye
by Quatre's Mistress
Summary: "But why? Why did this all have to happen? We fought to protect, to win. Not to lose and slowly have to piece have together visions of our memories..."


Disclaimer: Ok, if you already know the answer, why should I bother to tell?  
  
A.N. Ok, this is just something I made up when I couldn't get to sleep one night. I don't know what you all will think of it, so I'm hoping y'all will like it. But if not, I did my best. But newhoz. Oh, incase anyone had looked into my profile page and saw two copies of this, it's because I made one for Tenchi Muyo and Gundam Wing. I couldn't decide which to post for, so I did both. K? Just incase you were curious.  
  
Oh, and to those who want me to finish or continue any of my other stories, I'm taking a large break form them. I'm having some writer's block on them. So I'm taking a break and writing down whatever I want in the stories. I currently also have 2 other stories I want to work on because they popped into my head and I want to get them down before I forget them. So it may take a little time before I have it all updated. Sorry bout that everyone!  
  
Well... ENJOY!!!  
  
Our Last Good-bye  
  
It's over. No matter how much I deny it, no matter how many times I say it's not true. But it is. It's all over, and now all I can see is the coming darkness. So here we sit, in a cold, desolate place that we fought so hard to survive in. A place that now seems so heartless and so frigid. A place we once use to call home. We tried so hard to defeat everything that came our way. But now, it's too late.  
  
But why? Why did this all have to happen? We fought to protect, to win. Not to lose and slowly have to piece have together visions of our memories as the darkness shrouded us both with its dark and cold embrace.  
  
And to tell you the truth, I'm scared. I'm scarred of knowing that I'm gonna die in this world without fulfilling my life's dreams. Without living the life I was so close to gaining with you. I'm scarred of knowing that after this, it's all over. Everything I had will be gone. And I'll have nothing. I'm losing everything. My family, friends. you. I wanted to win the outcome of this battle. But I knew from the beginning that I was fighting a losing battle. And I was just too stubborn to admit it.  
  
So now here I am. No, here we are. Waiting for our eternity to engulf is in its hateful splendor of hell. I tried so hard to push you away. To keep you alive. But you refused. You just wouldn't let me go. And I yelled at you. I was furious because I had wanted you to live and now because of me, you're dieing. Why did you listen? Why did you run while you could? Instead you held me close to you. Tightening me into your warm embrace. So as we there, we waited, not knowing what truly would happen. But hearing a small noise, I turn my head to see the people I fought so hard to save. "They're safe," I would say quietly, as though it would reassure me of their presence where it was safe.  
  
I looked at everyone. I could almost hear their silent screams as they pounded on the glass. I could almost taste the saddened tears as they fell from each of their eyes. I could almost feel the sadness, they anguish, the heartaches as they nearly collapsed from the turmoil they felt.  
  
Not able to take anymore, I turn my head away. I bury my face in the nape of your neck as I fought away the tears that seemed to appear from the mists. I wrapped my arms around you, hoping I wouldn't feel the pain slowly raising though me. And I felt you grip on me tighten. Letting me know that I wasn't alone. That I was never alone and you'd always be there for me. And despite everything, I smiled at that. Knowing I was safe, even now.  
  
I looked up once more, and seeing that our time is almost near, I look back at you. I could see the sadness in your eyes. But you over my shoulder to everyone else I was looking at moments before. I follow your gaze to see that everyone was just staring now. Their eyes showing great sadness as they watched us. And I could feel the tears come again. But I managed them back. And giving them all one last smile, I mouthed 'good-bye'. And in that moment, just before the darkness consumed the vision of them, they once again began pounding on the glass. Their screams not heard, but understood as they screamed 'No! Don't leave!'  
  
I smiled again, but this time, it held nothing more, but sadness. And despite all my efforts, the tears made their way from my eyes and streamed down my face. But I felt your hand some up and wipe them away, and I remembered you were there. I looked up at you, tears still seen at the brim of my eyes. And I could see the same sad smile that I had as you looked straight into my eyes.  
  
We seemed to just stare for what seemed like forever before I felt your lips lying upon my own. Our last kiss. And when we separated, we held each other, and awaited our fates. But before it ended, I felt your lips brush against my ear as you whispered you last 'good-bye'. And then.. darkness.  
  
It now was over.  
  
~*~ Fin ~*~  
  
A.N. What y'all think? Good, bad, ugly, what? Don't ask where I came up with this. It just kinda did when I was listened to StoneSour "Bother". But I liked it at the time anyway, so all well. Newhoz. R&R Plz! And tell me what you think! ::Grins::  
  
~*~ Q.M. ~*~ 


End file.
